The Freaky Twins
by Kurogane Tsubasa
Summary: Silvia and Chloe are now attending Namimori High. What the heck is going on? The school seems really weird and there might be monsters living there, not students. Just what do they want from us? The story will get more KHR-like so please keep reading and review. Reviews are inspiration. Thank you. (T for fighting)
1. Chapter 1

**I know that this chapter doesn't make much sense...I promise that it gets more KHR like as the story progresses. Please keep reading. thank you**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Hurry up Chloe! I do NOT want to be late on the first day of school!" Silvia yelled up the stairs.

"Hold up will you? My goodness! I am almost done!" Chloe called from the upstairs bathroom. As Chloe came running down the stairs, their mom appeared, holding their lunches.

"You girls will need this won't you?" their mom, Elizabeth, smiled.

"Thanks mom!" the girls replied in unison, only to look at each other, and then walk out the door, "See you later."

"Bye." Their mom called after them. They walked out of their gate and started towards school. Since they were only a few blocks away from the school, Namimori High, they had decided to walk to school every day for the exercise. Chloe and Silvia were transfer students. It was still the beginning of the school year, but a month had passed by. When they found out that they were moving from America to Japan, the girls felt excited and depressed. Exciting because it would be a new experience; depressed because they would be leaving a school they had been attending for almost eight years. They would have to leave behind all their friends and teachers they had grown to love. But they followed what their parents had decided to transferred to the new school. As they approached the entrance of the school gates, where students were flooding into, Silvia tuned to Chloe.

"Do you remember where the office is?"

"Yes, it should be inside the main doors …turn left…I think."

"You don't remember…do you?"

"Nope…not really. Hold on, I'll ask someone." Chloe walked up to the nearest person and asked where the main office was.

"You head straight in, then turn right and after you pass three doors, the fourth one is the office." The student replied.

"Ok, thank you." Chloe bowed and returned to Silvia, "You go straight in, then turn right, go down tree doors and the fourth door is the one we are looking for."

"Good job, let's go." Silvia walked towards the entry with Chloe following close behind. They walked in the entryway and turned right to go down the hallway. When they reached the office; a tall, black haired boy slid the door open and walked out. The two girls stopped and waited for him to pass. He glared at them with an icy glare than walked silently passed them.

"Kufufufu. Hibari, where are you going?" a voice popped in front of them as the door opened again. This time a dark blue haired boy appeared that had pineapple shaped hair. His left eye was blue and his right eye was red with a character number.

"Oh? New transfer students? The office is in here and excuse me." The multi-colored eyed boy bowed exaggeratedly, and walked after the boy he called Hibari. The two girls looked at each other, shrugged, then walked into the office.

"Both of them were in here…BOTH OF THEM!" one of the teachers exclaimed, "Thank goodness nothing bad happened like the other day."

"Um…excuse me." Chloe called out, hoping to grab a teacher's attention.

"Huh? Ah! You two are the new transfer students, are you not?" the principal questioned.

"Yes sir." Chloe replied.

"Yes, yes. Both of you are in the same class…and that class will be…room…3-A" a collection of gasps echoed across the office.

"Thank you sir." The girls bowed, a little confused, asked for directions, then left for their class.

"They survived meeting Hibari and Mukuro…when Hibari was like that…they are special for sure."

"They are in the same class as them… I hope that they will survive the school year." The principal softly whispered.

* * *

**Please review! If you read along, please PM me if you are confused and/or if you have an idea of something to add to the story. Ideas are welcomed, but please don't get mad at me if i don't add what you suggest. I will put in the things that I think will fit in with what i have planned for the story...but I do draw a blank many times so please help me out! Thank you! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"We have two transfer students today everyone. Please welcome them and make them feel like they belong ok?" Reborn addressed the class, "Please come in girls."

"Girls maybe they are cute?"

"Oh, I hope so; one's that aren't cute always seem to not last in this class." Silvia and Chloe heard the exchange outside the classroom door. They looked at each other, took a deep breath, and Chloe led the way in. silence settled over the class room as the students looked at the two girls. Chloe was average-height with red hair and dark brown eyes that shown beneath her rectangular glasses. Her hair fell past her shoulders, down her back a couple of inches. Her bangs fell in front of her eyes, which she was constantly sliding over her forehead. She was more on the fragile looking side. Chloe had a bright smile that invited people to come and be friends with her. Silvia was also average-height with dirty blond hair that cascaded down to the middle of her back in layers. Her bangs reached a few inches past her chin, that when it was not pulled back behind her ear, covered her right eye. Her eyes were a piercing blue that looked like they could see into one's soul. Silvia had the athletic built and a stoic face that usually kept people from becoming friends with her. The two girls looked at a rather small class with five girls and five guys.

"Hello, my name is Chloe Kurogane-"

"I'm Silvia Kurogane."

"-and we came from America. Our parents had to travel here for business so that is how we ended up here in Japan." Chloe announced.

"Hello Chloe and Silvia." The class coursed. A silver haired boy's hand rose among the students.

"Yes, Gokudera?" Reborn inquired.

"This is for the transfer students. Why are you both in the same grade? Did one of you get held-back or did one of you skip a year? You look too different to be twins." Gokudera questioned.

"Now, now Gokudera. You know that it is rude to ask questions like that. One of them might be sensitive about that." Another classmate, a raven haired Yamamoto, scolded Gokudera.

"Ha, it's okay. The answer is simple. Silvia and I are twins." Chloe explained. For several moments, nothing really happened. Then all the students began to ask questions all at once.

"What?"

"Twins? Are you serious?"

"But how? You guys look so different!"

"QUIET!" Reborn yelled to get control over the class again. The exclamations ceased almost immediately, "Goodness! You guys need to calm down! Now, is it true that you two are twins? You're polar opposites in looks."

"Yes, we know. We are different in personalities also, and we're called fraternal twins. It means that we look nothing alike." Chloe explained.

"Interesting," Reborn nodded with a strangle look in his eyes, "Well, for now, I'll have Silvia next to Tsunayoshi and Chloe next to Kyoko." Tsunayoshi and Kyoko raised their hands to show the twins where they were.

"Since it has been a month already, and you guys are ahead of the other classes, today will be a free period. So you guys can talk or do whatever you want, as long as it's not overly loud." Reborn announced, then sunk in his chair and watched his computer screen. The class separated into all their friend groups. Haru, Hana, I-Pin, Chrome, and Kyoko with Chloe in one group around Kyoko's and Chloe's desk and Tsunayoshi, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo, and Ryohei in another group surrounding Tsunayoshi's desk. Silvia sat at her desk, trying to ignore the boy's around her and started daydreaming.

"He-hey, Silvia?" Tsunayoshi called to her.

"Hmm?" Silvia questioned as she snapped out of her daydream and focused on Tsunayoshi.

"Are you and Chloe really twins?" Tsunayoshi asked, "But you don't have to answer if you don't want to. And you can call me Tsuna."

"Yes, we really are twins. Both of us were inside our mom's womb at the same time." She replied.

"Oh…sorry if I offended y-"Tsuna froze, then looked at Reborn, "They're coming." He whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"What? They are late. Guess I'll have to teach them a lesson." Reborn smiled a none too gentle smile. As he pulled a shot-gun from his desk, Silvia and Chloe's eyes widened.

"Reborn, you know that they'll dodge the bullet and most likely come after you." Tsuna pointed out.

"That's okay. I have been meaning to test them anyway. This will provide the perfect opportunity. Go to the far corner so none of you interfere. Make sure they don't use the two transfer students as shields. Knowing Hibari, he wouldn't do that, but Mukuro might." Reborn replied.

"True." Tsuna agreed. The whole class gathered at the corner of the wall, farthest from the door. Tsuna grabbed Silvia's hand to guide her while Kyoko grabbed Chloe's.

"Huh? What's going on?" Chloe questioned.

"Hibari and Mukuro are coming. Fighting, most likely." Kyoko explained, "Only Reborn can stop them without getting injured. Tsuna probable could, but we don't want to him to injure himself." The twins soon noticed the sound of steel against steel quickly becoming louder. The door violently crashed open and the two boys the twins saw at the office crashed through the door. The raven haired held tonfas and the blue haired was gripping a trident. Their arms were swinging so fast that the group couldn't keep up with whose hand was whose. Reborn shot his bullet right at them. The one called Hibari blocked the bullet with his tonfas, and then resumed fighting. As the twins watched in fascination, Reborn's weapon changed into a whip. He quickly lashed his weapon towards the boys where his whip circled their weapons and yanked them from their grasp.

"Baby." Hibari glared, turning around.

"Kufufu. Reborn, why don't you give me back my weapon." Mukuro stared, smiling. Reborn's weapon changed back to his gun.

"Why don't you stop now?" Reborn replied, pointing his gun at them. Hibari's and Mukuro's eyes narrowed.

"And if we don't?" Mukuro smiled. Reborn answered by pulling the trigger. The two boys immediately jumped away from each other and began dodging the bullets that followed the first. Chloe and Silvia watched in fascination as the boys skillfully dodged every single bullet.

"Is this and every day event?" Chloe asked Kyoko.

"Well, yes. Whenever Mukuro decides to come to school they always erupt in a fight within an hour." Kyoko answered.

"Oh…" Chloe replied. Mukuro smiled when he caught sight of Chloe. He watched Reborn so when Reborn was shooting Hibari, he disappeared. Silvia heard a gasp from Chloe, and then a rush of air as someone ran past her.

"Reborn, I'd stop shooting if I were you." Mukuro's voice carried over the sound of bullets. Reborn turned around and trained his gun at Mukuro, only to lower his gun. Mukuro was holding Chloe, his eye holding the number four and his eye was a purple flame.

"Kufufu. What are you going to do, Reborn? You know you can't injure her. You don't know what she'll do if these two are who I think they are." Mukuro smiled.

"What are y-…you don't mean that you realized that these two are-"

"Why yes I do. They are the only twins that I have seen that look like this…it was quite obvious."

"Let her go." A voice interrupted their conversation. Reborn and Mukuro swung their heads to the source of the voice. Both were slightly surprised to see Silvia standing apart from the group and glaring at them.

"Wha-"

"I said let go of her." Silvia growled.

"Oh? Feisty." Mukuro smiled. Then he went flying into the wall. On his throat, was Silvia's foot. The foot pushed off his throat and its owner jumped back to Chloe. Mukuro coughed and pushed himself off the wall.

"Oh?" Reborn stood, a little shocked, but pleased. Silvia stood in front of Chloe with a hand stretched out like she was protecting her.

"You know that I could have saved myself." Chloe looked at Silvia.

"Yeah…but I panicked." Silvia replied.

"You always panic. Even though I am not as strong as you, I still am pretty capable. I did train with you, you know."

"Yeah… I know but- behind you." Silvia called as she yanked Chloe around and grabbed the forgotten Hibari with his tonfas. While Silvia was fighting Mukuro, he had regained his weapon, which Reborn had let him have. Reborn wanted to see how Silvia would reply to Hibari.

"I'll bite you to death, herbivore." Hibari declared through slitted eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Silvia just looked at Hibari.

"Oh? Really?" Silvia smiled while still glaring, "Go ahead and try. Chloe, could you watch out for Mukuro who is coming up behind you right now?"

"I know. He is being quite obvious in his approach." Chloe commented, turning to face Mukuro.

"Kufufu…you're pretty good, both of you, it seems." Mukuro appeared.

"…you don't have a real body…do you? Or your real body is somewhere else…right?" Chloe questioned Mukuro.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Silvia called over her shoulder, still grappling with Hibari, "When I kicked his throat, it didn't feel quite right." Silvia then pulled Hibari to the right, knocking him off balance, and then swung her foot which connected with his middle section. Hibari went flying towards the wall, only to get his feet against the wall so he didn't land flat out like a pancake on the wall. As Hibari smirked at Silvia, Mukuro thrusted his trident towards Chloe. Chloe dodged, grabbed, and, threw his trident towards Hibari with Mukuro still gripping it. He did a back flip and skid backwards, crouching, on his feet. Hibari jumped down from the wall while Mukuro stood upright. Chloe stepped closer to Silvia so it was Silvia and Chloe on the left and Mukuro and Hibari on the right side. The rest of the class watched on in shock. Not one, but two people were on par with Hibari and Mukuro. Reborn just observed, wondering what was going to happen. Just then, the door was torn open with a huge explosion.

"What are you doing Levi?" a girlish man's voice rung out in the classroom.

"Opening the door would have been a pain for the boss, so I exploded the opening so it would be easier to walk into." A scruffy voice explained.

"You piece of trash, move out the way you annoying pieces of trash." A deep, commanding voice ricocheted off the walls.

"Yes sir! Right away sir!" the scruffy voice answered.

"Why, whatever you say boss!" the girlish voice answered. The twins didn't know it, but the people who were entering the room where know as the Varia, the most feared group of people in the school.

"Xanxus…what are you doing here?" Tsuna called out.

"You piece of trash! I'm here because I heard fighting-…who are they?" Xanxus glared as he spotted the twins, "What the heck is going on?" The rest of the Varia spilled into the room and assessed the situation. They took in the desks thrown to the side, bullets decorating the wall, the group in the corner, and how Reborn was watching the two twins and Hibari and Mukuro.

"Why did you decide to come in at this moment?" Reborn sighed.

"Reborn! Weren't you the one who was trying to stop them in the first place?" Tsuna accused.

"Yes, but that was before Silvia threw Mukuro. I think that these two will fit perfectly with the family." Reborn smiled.

"Oh no! Do NOT drag the new students, I mean transfer students into this! Leave them out of this Reborn!" Tsuna yelled.

"Hey! I want my answer already." Xanxus growled.

"Ah! Sorry Xanxus! Hibari and Mukuro came into the room fighting, and then when Reborn tried to stop them, Mukuro grabbed Chloe as a shield and Silvia kicked him in the throat. Then Hibari came at Silvia and she basically threw him to where he is now and Chloe threw Mukuro over there also. Then you came in and they stopped." Tsuna summarized indicating to Chloe and Silvia in turn.

"Enough talk. Let's fight." Hibari launched himself at Silvia while Mukuro ran at Chloe. The twins dodged and regrouped again while the boys turned around and ran at them again.

"Oh? Fighting in my presence and not inviting me? I'll have to invite myself." Xanxus said, "You will not be forgiven you pieces of trash."

"What? Xanxus? You can't do that!" Tsuna cried out, "Crap! I got to help them." Tsuna put on his mittens and swallowed his blue pill that he always kept with him and sky flames erupted from his forehead, "Let's go!"

"What? Boss! Wait for us!" the classroom erupted as everyone joined the fight, minus Kyoko, Hana, Haru, Chrome, and Reborn.

"FIGHTING TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled out.

"Haha! Let's do this!" Yamamoto laughed out loud.

"I will explode that head of yours!" Gokudera called out to no one in particular.

"Shishshsh! I would like to see you do that!" Belphegor replied, pulling out his knives.

"VOOOOIIIII! Who said that you could join the fight baseball freak?" Squalo screamed to Yamamoto.

"Let's go I-Pin!" Lambo called out.

"Right!" I-Pin replied.

"Good Grief! This is annoying! Bel! I don't want to do this anymore!" Flan called out.

"Do it anyway you annoying freak!" Belphegor yelled, fighting Gokudera.

"I will fight for the boss!" Levi charged into the mayhem.

"Well, I don't want to ruin my nails but whatever." Lussuria announced as he joined the fight.

"Guy's, what are you doing?" a mysterious voice immediately made all the fighting stop in a second.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Everyone in the classroom turned as one towards the doorway that was now broken and door less. There stood Giotto and his gang.

"Are you guys having fun?" he questioned.

"Giotto!" Tsuna exclaimed and ran over to greet him, "How are you? I thought you said you'd stay away from us because you had to study."

"Sorry, I heard a bigger-than-usual commotion up here, so I came to take a look at why you guys are having so much fun."

"Well, it's like this…" and Tsuna explained the whole summary that now included, "that Xanxus decided to fight, so I tried to intervene to stop him, then everyone joined besides some of females and Reborn and then you came and stopped our fight." Tsuna concluded.

"Oh? Is that so? The two new transfer students caused all this trouble? Where are they?"

"They are over there, next to Hibari and Mukuro." Tsuna pointed them out.

"Well, this is boring." Xanxus sighed, "I'm leaving, call me if any more fighting breaks out." And with that, he stalked out of the room, with his gang members following close behind.

"So you names are Silvia and Chloe?" Giotto questioned as Chloe and Silvia walked up to see him face to face.

"Yes sir." Chloe replied. Silvia just nodded a curt nod.

"Wow. You two are far different from what I thought you'd be." Giotto examined.

"Huh? You were expecting us?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, of course. Tsuna should have been expecting you also." Giotto looked at Tsuna for an agreement.

"Um…I had my guesses and I was pretty sure when I saw them. But it definitely became obvious during their fight with Hibari and Mukuro." Tsuna replied.

"Hey! You were expecting us?" Chloe repeated.

"Yes, well, people like you. But I am pretty sure that you two are the ones because the description said something like twins that don't look alike, and are total opposites, in almost every single way." Giotto explained, "But I am still testy about you two because you both are strong, so you are not almost polar opposites." Chloe looked at Silvia who looked back at her. At Chloe's raised eyebrow, Silvia sighed and looked at the floor.

"No…we are polar opposites." Chloe said, slowly, "We are different in looks, personalities, and strengths."

"Huh? Strengths? But both of you took on two really powerful 1st years, and the 2nd years from the Varia."

"No…not that kind of strength…the kind of strength that we are good at. Since we're twins, we had a special sort of bond. Through this bond, I can feel Silvia's emotions as she can feel mine when we so choose. Silvia's strength is her ability to fight well, as well as being strong. I've discovered that I can also pull on her strength when I need it so some of it comes to me. Silvia never fights with all her strength. She is constantly storing some in reserve and about half of it comes to me. She has small, how should I say it, pockets all around her body that contain her reserves of strength. Think of her strength in the similar lines of the manga Naruto. In Naruto, the ninjas have chakra, which they can contain and use for their benefit. Silvia's strength is similar, except when she runs out; she goes in a death-like trance. She will not die unless, when she wakes up, she had to immediately fight again and exhausts it completely a second time. She can use her strength to heal her wounds or if she wants, to heal other people's wounds. My strength is the ability to make people see my point and persuade them to do as I want them to. I can basically take over their minds or read their minds. Silvia is the only one that I have failed at taking over or reading. My strength can go to Silvia if she wants, but she usually doesn't take it because she hates talking and attention; she hates reading people's mind also. So we are different, in almost every way, except that we can share each other's power." Chloe concluded. For a few minutes, silence fell over the classroom as Chloe's words sunk in.

"So you're saying that Silvia was not using her full power against Hibari…correct?" Reborn asked for confirmation.

"I did use about three-fourths in fighting Hibari…Chloe used her mind-reading to find out what Mukuro was doing and avoided it." Silvia whispered

"Yes, she refuses to use it." Chloe confirmed, "In our bond, we can block each other out. She never blocks her strength, but she has not let me feel her emotions in about ten years. Ah! Don't ask me why… I don't know the reason." Silvia just stood; her head up while her eyes were looking at the floor.

"Oh? Ten years? That's a long time." Giotto commented, "Silvia, did something happen then?" Silvia lifted her eyes from the ground and locked eyes with Giotto.

"Even if something did happen, why would I tell you?" Silvia glared. Alaude and Daemon Spade smirked at her reply while Lampo just shrugged and sighed, "What a pain."

"How dare you talk to him like that!" G sputtered at Silvia.

"Haha, G. Giotto doesn't take offense, its okay." Asari patted him.

"Shut up you!" G growled.

"Hahaha! It's extremely nice to meet you." Knuckle laughed.

"Hmmm…"Giotto looked at Silvia, "You don't use your full strength huh?" Silvia stayed silent, "Take that as a yes." And in a second, Giotto was behind Silvia, her hands in one of his behind her back, and his other arm around her neck. Golden flames sprouted from his forehead and his hands. When she felt his flames on her hands and saw them out of the corner of her eye, Silvia stiffened, then relaxed a little when she felt no burning sensation.

"Odd…why aren't my hands burning?" Silvia thought.

"Break out of my hold…if you can, that is." Giotto smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"…Why are you doing this?" Silvia questioned, turning her head to look at Giotto.

"Hmm…how 'bout I tell you when you, or if you, can get free and survive fighting me." Giotto whispered as he looked at her.

"And if I lose?" Silvia asked.

"Hmm… then you tell me, and only me if you want, why you are so emotionless." Giotto replied.

"Humph!" Silvia looked away.

"Silvia, are you okay?" Chloe questioned, "…HEY! Why'd you take away and block your strength from me? Silvia! Please answer me."

"No reason really, I just don't want you to interfere, that's all." Silvia replied with a stoic face. Giotto raised his eyebrows briefly, and then quickly retained a normal face.

"So that's what y-" Silvia broke her sentence off as she back-headed the unsuspecting Giotto, causing his grip to loosen slightly on her hands and tighten around her neck as he tried to keep his balance. Silvia yanked her hands out of his one-handed grip and grabbed his arm around her neck. With a heave, she lifted her foot behind her, catching Giotto in the mid-section, and pulling on his arms, propelling him over her head, intending him to land on his back. Giotto grabbed her arms, so when he fell, his legs fell faster and touched the ground while Silvia supported his top half. Silvia glared down at his as he smiled up at her. She let go of him and brought her knee up to knee him in the back of his head. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the knee come up. He knew he couldn't fully dodge the attack, so he released his right handed grip on her arm so he swung down right. While he was in the middle of swing down to the right, he let go of his left-handed grip so Silvia's knee would glance off the left side of his head. Silvia immediately swung her left leg, which connected with the middle of his back, sending him flying a couple of feet before he twisted to land on all fours.

"Wow! She's good." Yamamoto commented, impressed.

"Giotto! Are you okay?" a worried G asked, running over to Giotto.

"Stay back." Giotto commanded.

"But Gio-"

"I said stay back!" Giotto looked at G, "If I receive help from you, she wins. We can't have that!"

"Oh…yes Giotto." G replied as he reluctantly went back to Asari.

"Don't worry G, Giotto is strong." Asari tried to comfort G.

"Yeah…right." G replied, downcast that Giotto was being treated like that and he couldn't do anything.

"Is it alright to treat him like that?" Silvia asked Giotto as he got up.

"Well, I think he'll understand that if he helps me, I'll be disqualified." Giotto responded.

"We never set rules…if you're hurting it's only natural for others to worry about you and to want to help you." Silvia countered.

"And what do you know of that? You didn't realize that you hurt Chloe when you extracted your strength from her."

"No…I knew that I hurt her…but my reasons for doing so are definitely different from yours." Silvia replied, looking away. Giotto immediately reacted to her opening. Before she could counter, Giotto's hand was around her throat and he lifted her in the air, a few inches off the ground. As she met his eyes, she saw his anger. Angry at himself for how he treated a friend. Her eyes mirrored his anger and when they saw each other's anger, they froze for a minute before Silvia lifted her left leg and kick his face. Giotto saw it and blocked it. Her right leg followed close behind and connected to his head while he was still blocking her left leg.

"Ow!" he cried as he released her throat. Her breath caught as she started falling backwards, head first because her legs where by Giotto's head. Her arms reached towards the floor and she did a back-hand spring, with her legs around Giotto's neck. He was lifted off the ground and she swung him in an arc as she did her back-hand spring. As he was almost parallel with the ground, five feet in the air, Silvia released him, completed her back-hand spring, and caught Giotto's upper body, putting herself between him and the ground.

"Ouch!" she growled as she grounded her teeth in pain when his body pressed her's against the concrete.

"What!?" Giotto asked, shocked that she'd prevent him pain after she was the one who threw him. Everyone in the room was shocked speechless when they saw her protect him from the fall. Many of them were wondering why she did what she did and they were about to get an answer. She smiled painfully and answered their unspoken question,

"New rule: I saved you; therefore, I win." Giotto just looked at her shocked, and then he shook his head and smiled,

"Okay, I lost. Good job! You pass."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Huh? I pass?" Silvia questioned.

"Yes, the whole fight was a test. We had this all planned out, with me showing my anger and regret, and seeing how you reacted. Good acting, G. and good job everyone else for playing along." Giotto smiled at G. G smiled back

"I was just pretending that you really meant that. It kind of hurt, but I got over it."

"What? This whole thing was a test?" Chloe shouted, "You nearly scared me half to death when you said 'Break out of my hold…if you can that is."

"It was mandatory. I fought her, but let her beat me up, so I wasn't fighting seriously. At the final part, where she had me in a leg lock, I went totally loose to see if she would be heartless and slam me sown without a second thought or prevent me from injury. I didn't think that she would use her own body as a cushion. That surprised me." Giotto replied.

"Humph. She should have slammed him down. She's too weak." Daemon Spade commented. Silvia just looked away.

"I can heal myself…when I came in contact with you; I healed the worst of your injuries." Silvia said, "I didn't want G made at me."

"Oh really?" Giotto's eyes widened, "You hear that G; she sort of apologized for the way she was acting."

"Yes Giotto…I heard her…I am right here." G responded.

"What were you testing me for? You never said." Silvia asked, looking at Giotto.

"Huh? Oh! Yes, right. Well you see, Tsuna is the boss of the Vongola familia, the most powerful familia in the mafia world. He is the tenth generation boss. He has his family, which is everyone in the classroom. Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo, Ryohei, Hibari, and Mukuro are his guardians. As you found out, Mukuro isn't really here, so he often appears from Chrome. The tenth generation is very similar to the first generation, in looks and personalities. The first generation did have one thing the tenth doesn't right now. That was twin sisters who were exact opposites. The twins did their own thing in the Vongola, but always fought for what they thought was best for the family. Both of them had unusual powers. One was unmatched in a fight-"

"Humph! You know that is not true, Giotto." Alaude interrupted him.

"Well, yes. There were a few people who were toe-to-toe with her, but those were few and far between." Giotto corrected himself, glancing at Alaude for his approval.

"Humph!" was all he said.

"Anyway, the other was a mind-reader who could posses people by mixing her flame with others so she could feel their emotions and control their body. Since the tenth generation is similar to the first generation, we thought that twins that were like the twins of the first generation were going to appear and it seems we are right." Giotto concluded. The girls just stared at him, confusion written on their face.

"So you're saying that Silvia and I are destined to be a part of the Vongola?" Chloe questioned.

"We are almost positive. Also, the Varia, the ones you fought, are also a part of the Vongola." Giotto confirmed.

"…then how do you know about all this mafia things?" Silvia questioned. Giotto looked taken aback for a moment before carefully responding, "Well, I know because-"

"Because you are the first generation boss and the people behind you are your guardians." Chloe replied. Giotto looked at her in surprise, that smiled as he said,

"Yes. I am the Primo and these are my guardians."

"And you're here too test Silvia, but also me, to see if I could read your emotions and find out your secrete as the Primo." Chloe concluded.

Exactly. You passed also. The reason I never said anything like 'my guardians' and never had my guardians call me 'Primo' was because I wanted to see if you could figure it out. Okay, you both pass. That means we can go." Giotto turned to his guardians and one by one glowed and disappeared. Giotto turned around as a golden glow covered his body. He looked at all of them and waved goodbye, before disappearing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

A moment of silence fell over the classroom as the Primo and his guardians disappeared.

"Well, that settles it! The twins are now a part of the Vongola family." Reborn stated, breaking the silence.

"Reborn! I am sure they have no idea what is going on." Tsuna argued, "After all, Primo appeared before them, and then disappeared. Any normal person would be wondering what was going on."

"But the Primo already stated it. The only reason they came back was to test them." Reborn replied.

"I think I understand what Gio- umm- the Primo meant." Chloe spoke up, "But why didn't the twins come down and test us themselves?"

"It is just one of those mysteries in life you'll never know or understand." Reborn shrugged, "Or they just don't have the power to pass down experience to the next generation. It may only happen every so often. The Primo and his guardians are special. Since they were the first, they pass down the experience to those they deem worthy of the Vongola. The twins didn't appear until later so maybe they didn't gain the skill. Apparently the Primo's family agreed that the twins belong, so they are now part of the family."

"What is going on around here?" a female's voice protruded from the doorway. Reborn turned around and replied,

"Luce? What are you doing here?"

"I'm not the only one here. Colonnello, Skull, Lal Mirch, and Fon are coming to find out what all that constant noise was." Luce explained.

"What about Viper and Verde?" Reborn inquired.

"You know them…if it doesn't involve money or research, they will not come."

"Although I am sure Verde will regret not being here." Fon's voice added, "Just a feeling. Oh? Who are these two?"

"The Twins." Reborn replied.

"Ahh! So I was right in saying he'll regret not being here. The Twins, huh?"

"You mean the one's we thought would come because of the resemblance between the first and the tenth generation, Cora?" Colonnello questioned, walking into the room.

"What? What are you talking about? Twins? Where?" Skull asked, stepping into the room.

"Huh? Twins? What about them?" Lal Mirch questioned, walking into the room.

"Okay, calm down. The twins we thought were going to come have arrived." Fon clarified, "But I am guessing they have already been tested by the Primo, due to the noise we heard."

"Yes, they both passed." Reborn confirmed, "Please meet the twins that will be joining us now, Silvia and Chloe."

"Twins you say; they don't look like twins too me." Verde commented as he walked into the room.

"Huh? Verde? How'd you get here?" Skull questioned in surprise.

"All the noise wasn't normal, so I figured something unusual happened and I was right." He replied.

"Yes and their names are Silvia and Chloe." Reborn put in.

"Nice to meet you." The twins bowed.

"It's nice to meet you too." The six nodded.

"But I have a question Reborn, by joining the family; you mean the Vongola family in the mafia…right?" Chloe questioned.

"Yes, exactly right." Reborn confirmed.

"But…what do we do in the family?"

"Oh…that will be told to you at a later date."

"…okay…"

"So they have passed the Primo's test?" Verde confirmed.

"Yes, both of them." Reborn replied.

"Great! I can sense something special in them…don't know what it is though. They will need to come to my laboratory. I want to check a few things out." Verde smiled, silently rejoicing at the fact that he will study and research something new and unusual. The girls stood, waiting for something to happen that involved them.

"Reborn…what will happen to them? They got accepted, but what if the Ninth doesn't agree?" Luce voiced her concerns.

"Well, there is little he could do if the Primo's generation accepted them. If he was truly against the idea, he'd of sent the Varia a mission by now that involved killing them. They would have completed it already." Reborn pointed out.

"Hmmm….they don't look very strong or Vongola type of people." Skull said, "I mean…they are America. Not Japanese."

"Yes, plus, I do not feel the usual sort of flame…it's different…somehow. If you give me a couple of hours I could tell you. But I'll need the girls in my lab." Verde explained. Reborn stared at Verde for a few seconds before threatening,

"No experiments that will harm them…ok?"

"Hm? Tsk…fine. I'll only research them." Verde replied, "Silvia and Chloe was it? Will you come with me? A few hours in the lab will tell me what I need to know about you."

"Umm…is he sage to go with?" Chloe questioned, distrust evident on her face.

"Not really…Fon, will you go with them to ensure Verde doesn't do anything…extreme?" Reborn asked.

"Of course." Fon inclined his head.

"Great, now that we got that settled, twins, please come with me." And with that, Verde stalked out of the room with Fon close behind, ushering the girls out. After a moment of silence, Tsuna turned to Reborn.

"Was it really safe to let Verde examine them? I mean, he is a scientist after all. He'll want to experiment on them, especially if they do posses a strange flame or an unusual power. He can't help himself when things like that happen."

"Yes, I know. That's why Fon is going with them. He'll protect them against anything Verde tries. Plus I sense strange flames emitting from their body. Sort of like a mix of flames like Gokudera, but different somehow. I want to know more of it, so I will let him examine them." Reborn explained.

"Good grief. Why is everyone here?" a new voice spoke up.

"Ah! Viper! W-what are you doing here?" Skull stuttered.

"I told you to call me Mammon! I'm delivering something from the Ninth to Reborn. Why? What happened?"

"We found our twins." Reborn replied.

"Oh? Really? You mean the twins like the first generation?" Mammon questioned.

"Yes…like them." Reborn clarified.

"How annoying. Well here's your gift or rather your letter…and why is Hibari here?" Mammon inquired.

"Huh? Why wouldn't he be here?" Everyone answered.

"Oh…you don't know…wait…oh! That's why. Never mind, the letter will explain. I'm leaving now." And with that Mammon left the stunned group, pondering his strange behavior and choice of words.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"We're almost here." Verde called out as they continued their decent downwards.

"Ummm… is this sort of place supposed to exist under a school?" Chloe questioned.

"No, but the Vongola can do anything so they built this for me." Verde explained. When they had left the classroom, Verde had walked down the hallway and stopped in front of the wall. Reaching upward with his right hand, he pressed an invisible button that flickered on when he pressed it for a few seconds before blending into the wall again. The wall stood still for a moment before shaking and a door appeared. The twins looked on in amazement as the once flat wall bend, and opened in the middle. Verde waked through and began to descend the stairs that appeared on the other side of the wall. Fon gently guided the girls pass the wall, and then pressed a green button and the other side so the door closed. For a few minutes, they had descended in silence before Verde said they were almost there.

"Uh…what will you do to us down here?" Chloe inquired.

"I just need you to release your flame. I'll catch it, examine it, while you two are seated on one of my chairs that will analyze you flames and personalities. There are holes for the rings I am going to give you where once you have your flame, you'll stick your ring with the flame into the hole so the chair can analyze it. It's harmless…I will not tell you your personalities because I could care less. I'll throw it away so don't worry. The chairs will just further the process by holding the flames, helping me." Verde explained.

"Wait? Flame? What do you mean?" Chloe asked.

"Do you mean flames like Giot-ah-the primo had when he fought me?" Silvia guessed.

"Yes… more or less. There are currently seven different types of flames: Sky, Storm, Rain, Mist, Cloud, Sun, and Lightning. Sky's color is orange, Storm is red, Rain's blue, Cloud's purple, Sun's yellow, Lightning's Green, and Mist's indigo. There are a few others, but these are the main ones in the Vongola family." Verde explained as he entered into a huge laboratory. A huge screen stood at the center of the far wall with smaller monitors surrounding it. A huge green alligator with yellow eyes appeared and snapped at Verde's feet. The girls froze in shock at the appearance of the deadly animal.

"Down! Go back to your food Keiman!" Verde commanded and the creature crawled away to disappear in the dark.

"Don't mind him. He will not hurt you if I'm here." Verde called over his shoulder, walking towards two identical chairs, "One of you sit here, the other there. It doesn't matter which seat you take."

"Don't you need them to produce the flame?" Fon probed.

"What? On…yes of course. Now, girls. I need you to produce your flame." Verde ordered.

"But we don't know how." Chloe pointed out.

"Just imagine the flame. Think of it as a small flow inside your body. Imagine the flow is being directed towards your finger and imagine the flame popping up." Verde explained.

"Just like that?" Chloe inquired.

"Yes. Just like that." Verde confirmed.

"What color should we imagine?" Silvia questioned.

"Doesn't matter." Verde said, "Now just imagine it, wait, hold on for a bit." The girls moved from the stairs and sat down on the chairs. Verde shuffled through is cabinet on the wall for a few seconds before returning with seven rings in each hand.

"Since we don't know what flame you are, you'll have to wear all the rings. Four on one hand and three on the other." Verde handed out the seven simple rings with the appropriate symbol on each one. The girls quickly fit the rings on in their rightful place on their fingers.

"Now imagine the flame." Verde commanded. Fon watched on as the girls closed their eyes and concentrated. Several minutes passed with nothing happening before Verde stopped them.

"You need to focus! If you do not try, the flame will not come out." When Chloe looked like she would retaliate, Fon interrupted.

"Verde, hold on. Girls, I would like you to imagine one flame at a time. Try to draw out that flame before trying another. I could tell that both of you were trying to draw out all the flames when you only have one. Try it my way and you might figure it out." Fon gently suggested.

"Okay." The girls replied. As one, they took a deep breath, exhaled and concentrated. They focused their energy into the rings as they tried to pull out their flame, one at a time. A few more minutes passed before Chloe's Mist ring let up. Verde immediately began to type the data into his computer.

"Keep that flame up. I need you to insert your ring with the flame on it in that little hole by your left hand." He commanded as he continued to type on his computer. Just as she moved her hand to let the machine suck up her flame, the clouds ring flame spread upwards. Verde turned around when he never saw the data he was looking for.

"You need to-…what?" he questioned, "When did that come up?"

It-it just appeared." Chloe frowned, "Is this unusual?"

"Yes…unless your Storm…but mist isn't with Storm…confu-"Verde was cut off as the Lightning ring crackled alive.

"Like I was saying, you might be Storm, but you'll have to have the Storm's ring light up…do you feel like you are using all the flames in you body? The flames should have a tingling feeling everywhere. My guess is if one part of your body is not tingling, then you still have more flames inside you."

"Umm…there is only one place that I don't feel is active-" and the sky ring erupted.

"Never mind…my whole body feels a very slight tingling…very slight, but still there." Verde was astonished. How could a girl like her have such amazingly powerful flames and several of them at once?

"Well I stand corrected. I thought that you would only have one flame…most usually only has one. To house four different flames, I am surprised you body is handling the stress and not exploding with that much pressure." Fon stood, clearly astonished.

"Ummm…do I insert them now? All at once?" Chloe questioned uncertainly.

"Hmm? On, just put them in the respected slots on the chair. It doesn't matter which order." Verde smiled his scientist smile. Oh, this person was going to be interesting. As he watched Chloe insert the rings, Silvia spoke up.

"What are the seven flames again?" Fon answered her, also watching Chloe in fascination,

"Sky, Storm, Rain, Sun, Lightning, Cloud, and Mist. She has four of seven. How interesting."

"…And the colors?" Silvia questioned again.

"Sky is orange, Storm is read, Rain's blue, Sun's yellow, Lightning's green, Cloud's purple, and Mist's indigo. Why?" Fon asked, turning to her, then froze.

"Unbelievable." He whispered.

"What?" Verde questioned as he turned around. He too, stopped for several seconds and stared. Silvia sat in the chair with six of her seven rings lit up. All except the mist flame were lit and waving.

"How? How is that possible?" Verde whispered.

"You said that sky was orange…correct?" Silvia asked.

"Yes…why?" Fon answered.

"Well, both of our skies are a whitish orange. See, it starts orange in the middle, than turns white. When the Primo had his flames, they were darker than ours and was whitish in the middle, then spread out to orange. Is there any reason for that?"

"I do not know…something new to research…excellent." Verde smiled, "Do the same thing I told Chloe to do. Insert the rings in the appropriate hole. Good…wait, you are feeling like all the flames are coursing through your body right now, correct?"

"Yes." Silvia confirmed.

"Excellent. Give me a few more hours so I can analyze it completely. Oh, you can go now." Verde made the shoeing gesture with his hand. Chloe and Silvia got up from the chairs and Chloe questioned,

"So we can go back now?"

"Yes. Let's go. He can't hear you right now. Once he starts researching something, he ignores everything." Fon gently pushed them towards the stairs. The girls allowed him to guide them until they were halfway towards the stairs. Silvia froze, and then jumped a few feet in front of Chloe, blocking a tonfa that was headed towards them. She caught it, spun around for momentum, then fired it back towards the place it came from; the stairs. A hand reached out and latched on to the handle, making it parallel with the arm.

"Pretty good for a herbivore." A deep, baritone voice spoke from the shadows. As he stepped out of the darkness, his identity became clear.

"Didn't I fight you earlier?" Silvia questioned, glaring straight at him.

"No, that was not me." The reply came.

"Then, pray tell what you are doing here, and who was the one who fought Silvia…Hibari?" Fon questioned.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"What did Viper mean by that?" Skull questioned.

"If we knew we would tell you, Cora!" Colonnello spoke sarcastically.

"Well, I was voicing what everyone was thinking." Skull countered. Colonnello just glared at him, making him feel uneasy.

"Quiet. We'll figure it out later. For now let's find out what the Ninth has to say about this." Reborn looked deadly as he spoke these words. Something was happening that he didn't know about and he didn't like it one bit. He had a pretty good guess about what was going on, but he didn't have all the detail yet. The only way to know what was going on was to read the letter that viper had given them. The others felt his deadly annoyance and quickly shut their mouths and didn't dare to make a sound. A knife appeared in Reborn's hand and he neatly sliced the top of the envelope up. The knife mysteriously disappeared while a green chameleon appeared on Reborn's fedora. He pulled the letter out, unfolded the paper, and silently read the words that were written on the page:

_I know that those of you reading this are probable confused or furious. _

_You are also wondering why I am sending this letter. The answer is simple. _

_I do not approve of the twins. How do I already know about them? _

_That doesn't matter right how. I do not like the fact that they suddenly_

_ appeared out of nowhere, and everyone is convinced that it is them we _

_are searching for. I think not. How did we not know of Silvia's and Chloe's _

_presence until now? Why are they so powerful? How do we know they are _

_actually twins? Too many unanswered questions that shroud them in mystery._

_ I don't like it. However, since the Primo has already tested them and proved them_

_ worthy, I can't just throw them away as if they were trash. The Primo accepted_

_ them so there must be something special in them. Therefore, I am going to test _

_them myself. Do not get in the way. Even if the Primo considers them family and_

_ part of the Vongola, do not interfere. I have already started the test so do not_

_ interfere or I can't guarantee their safety._

_-Timoteo, Ninth Vongola Boss_

"We were right." Reborn hissed, "He's going to test them even though the Primo accepted them and considers them family." The others crowded around, wanting to see the context of the letter themselves.

"Wait…Viper said the letter would explain what he meant by saying 'Why is Hibari here?' and there is no explanation here." Tsuna emphasized, confused.

"Juudiame! You are correct. There is nothing that explains what that person said about Hibari!" Gokudera almost exploded.

"Now, now Gokudera. I'm sure there is a hidden meaning within the letter. It might not be clearly stated and we have to figure it out." Yamamoto smiled, trying to calm down the aggravated Gokudera.

"There had better be…" Gokudera muttered darkly.

"Kufufu. This is quite interesting. But I have to leave now. I am running out of my flame that helps me stay in solid form and Chrome is becoming weak." And with that, he vanished.

"I don't get it to the EXTREME! All this is EXTREMELY difficult to understand." Ryohei roared.

"Haha. I get everything. Too bad for you Ryohei. I was born with natural talent of understanding." Lambo arrogantly announced.

"No you don't. Bad Lambo! Don't lie! I bet that you don't get anything that is going on right now." I-Pin told Lambo.

"Guys, calm down." Colonnello glanced at them. Lal Mirch walked up to his side and watched what was going to happen.

"Of course you wouldn't get it lawn-head and you are too stupid to get it you stupid-cow!" Gokudera hollered at them.

"What did you say taco-head? You probably don't get all of it either." Ryohei bellowed, turning on Gokudera.

"Of course I get it!" Gokudera shouted back.

"I'm not stupid." Lambo cried out, also glaring at Gokudera. The three of them started fighting while I-Pin, Yamamoto, Colonnello, and Lal Mirch tried to separate them. The pulling apart wasn't very effective, but everyone froze at the sound of a gun being unlocked and ready to shoot.

"Will you shut-up?" Reborn growled as he pointed his gun at the tangled mess of arms, legs, and heads. The group became silent and quickly untangled themselves from one another.

"Good and also this is-" Reborn turned while speaking, swinging his gun towards Hibari's direction as quick as lightning and in a split second, shot at him. Leon had disappeared from Reborn's fedora while the gun had magically formed in his hands. The bullet hit Hibari square on the chest before he could bring his tonfas up, but ricocheted off and became imbedded into the floor.

"I thought so." Reborn muttered, as the gun disappeared and Leon was once again on his fedora.

"What? What just happened?" Skull questioned, frantically looking around for any other bullets.

"Isn't it obvious? This Hibari is a fake…or something else is imposing as him. The way the bullet twisted off his body definably made it not an illusion. Plus when he was fighting Silvia, he was too slow to respond to her kick. Also when he landed on the wall, the indention was far too deep and wide to e Hibari's." Reborn explained, nodding towards the wall.

"Also, viper asked why he was here…I think that he 'slipped' that part out on purpose. He probable wanted us guessing what he meant and not be able to figure it out, but he forgot how intelligent Reborn was." Luce put in.

"Why thank you." Reborn smiled and tipped his fedora towards her which she smiled at, "Now we just have to deal with the fake Hiba-" Reborn was cut off as a pink flash of light beamed across the room, smashing into the wall, and raising up the dust to obscure the vision of those in the room.

"He's gone." Reborn said when the dust cleared, standing in the room, looking annoyed.

"I've seen that flash before." Colonnello explained, "That kind of light appeared when Hibari was fighting the Gola Mosca."

Yes…a Gola Mosca, huh?" Reborn glared, everything clicking into place in his mind, "Yes…that makes sense."

"Huh? What makes sense?" Skull questioned Reborn.

"Nothing." He replied. The Mosca had shown no signs of leaving, but it was obvious that it was gone. That was the only tricky part. It could have gotten out of the hole it created, but Colonnello was standing in front of it and he would have heard the Gola go by.

"Where did it go?" Skull panicked.

"Testing the girls in his own way…he's going after the twins…and using Hibari to test them." Reborn muttered, "Why didn't I figure this out before?"

"Wait! So you're saying that the Ninth is going to test the girls…down in Verde's lab, with the blood thirsty Hibari?" Lal Mirch summed up, "Why test them with Hibari? And how did you figure that out?"

"Yes, exactly. I figured it out because of Vipers reaction to Hibari and how the Gola was masked as Hibari, serving in his place so we wouldn't be suspicious. That way the real Hibari could follow without a problem and test them." Reborn explained.

"But why? They pasted the Primo's test." Tsuna complained, a little annoyed at the Ninth and worried for the twins, "and who was maintaining the illusion of the fake Hibari?"

"Only three obvious choices, well, four. Mukuro, Chrome, Viper, or Flan. They are the illusionists." Reborn replied. "They are the only ones who are here right now that can maintain that kind of illusion. Chrome didn't do it and neither did Viper. He wouldn't point out his own illusion. Mukuro would be too tired and when he returned to Chrome, the illusion would have weakened, causing us to recognize the Gola. So I think that Flan is the one because he is talented enough to pull it off and part of the Varia. The Ninth probable told him to do it."

"Stupid punk. That's why I hate illusions." Gokudera growled.

"Now, now. Calm down. You don't like them because you can't understand them." Yamamoto replied.

"Shut up, baseball freak!" Gokudera shot back. Yamamoto wisely said nothing.

"Flan is a part of the Varia…so the Varia is probable with Hibari right now, or waiting for us somewhere to stop us. If the girls face Hibari and the assassin squad…oh dear." Luce frowned.

"But Reborn, the Ninth said the Primo considered them family…doesn't that mean that we use everything we can to protect them?" Gokudera pointed out.

"Yes…you're correct." Reborn started to smile his evil grin when he realizes there will be a fight.

"Okay than! Let's go!" Colonnello called, leading the way out the door.

"Shishishi. You were correct frog. They came out." Bel's voice came from the hallway.

"Of course master. I'm always correct." Flan's voice replied.

"Don't act cocky frog." Bel's voice growled followed by the sound of knives hitting Flan's frog hat.

"VOOOIIIIII! You finally decided to show your pathetic faces, wimps!" Squalo's voice ran out.

"You pieces of trash finally came after making me wait…prepare to pay." Xanxus's voice called, coated with ice.

"Well…at least they are not sown with Hibari." Luce pointed out when they all stepped in the hallway. The Varia was liked up, blocking their way. Byakuran, Ken, Chikusa, and Lancia were also there, lined up with the Varia.

"Ken? Chikusa? Lancia?" Chrome gasped in surprise.

"Boss's orders. No way around them." Ken replied, slipping his tongue out.

"Sorry Chrome…" Chikusa and Lancia apologized.

"Well then. Let's fight them. Shall we?" Byakuran questioned, smiling.


	11. Chapter 11

**i do not own anything of KHR...except Silvia and Chloe.**

**"**normal**" =talking**

"_italics_"=** thinking**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"…You seem different from the one I fought before." Silvia narrowed her eyes, focusing on Hibari in cast he attacked suddenly.

"Of course. That pathetic excuse of a replica is no where neat my level of strength." Hibari sneered.

"…Also it wasn't an illusion. What I kicked felt solid…a little too solid…my leg felt like it was kicking a steel plank." Silvia frowned, confused.

"Steel huh? You mean the type of steel like that robot behind Hibari?" Chloe pointed past Hibari to the machine that appeared out of thin air.

"When did that get here?" Silvia questioned, her confusion growing.

"Just a little while ago. It's called a Gola Mosca and it can be remote controlled by a device on a computer." Fon explained.

"It's not joining the fight." Hibari said, "This is my fight." and as quick as a fox, dashed towards Silvia with amazing speed. Silver tonfas flashed in the air and came bone-shattering on a pair of silver-blue swords that were each about an arm length long. One was a straight sword that was thin enough to go through someone's rib cage, but strong enough to endure many hard blows without cracking. The other sword was a bit shorter, but had a wicked curved blade. This sword was an excellent choice for slashing and cutting enemies to ribbons.

"Swords?" Hibari raised his eyebrow at her choice of weapon. Then he smirked his hunters smile and began a series of complex attacks, stepping forward every time she blocked and parried and was forced to take a step back. His smirk grew with every blow she blocked till his eyes were wide, wild, and his face was covered with a battle thirsty smile that showed how much he wanted to destroy her.

"_Dang! This guy is good! His replica is nowhere near as strong as he is. Plus his blows are getting harder to dodge and they are getting heavier and faster. He doesn't look the least bit exhausted or that he is going to slow down anytime soon." _Silvia thought, gritting her teeth as every blow jostled her whole body. Cords were running all throughout the floor, connecting to Verde's computer. Silvia knew how easy it would be to trip, only to have Hibari most likely kill her. She couldn't concentrate on both Hibari and the floor at once though. It was too risky to do both because Hibari would go for the first opening she gave him and if she didn't pay attention to the floor she'd trip, then die be Hibari.

_"What a lose-lose situation. How was Hibari fighting and not looking worried about tripping?" _Well she would be the first to trip since she was going backwards and he was going forward. She somehow managed to avoid the cords, due to Chloe silently messaging her through their connection when there was one behind her or to the side of her.

Silvia usually did not have to fight for this long. She usually only used about less than twenty-five percent to defeat someone. Fighting Hibari, she was already close to using fifty percent of her reserves. Her strength felt like it was leaking out of her body at a very fast pace.

_"Why? I should still have more strength than this. What's happening? I should NOT be half way through my reserves. It almost feels like it's being the strength is disappearing…no… disintegrated. Just disappearing or being released from my body for no reason. What is going on? If this continues, I will seriously die from this maniac."_

Silvia was panicking. This has happened to her before. She didn't remember much of what happened, but this happened before and all she knew is when she woke up, she was surrounded by a sea of blood, standing over Chloe with Chloe screaming at her not to kill her. Her strength was fading quickly and Hibari has already managed to smack her hard enough to draw blood. She was gaining cuts and bruises with a couple of cracked ribs before she finally tripped over a cord and before she could catch her balance, Hibari's tonfa met under her chin and sent her flying.

She landed with such force on the wall, it indented with her body. She coughed once, then fell unconscious, her eyes open, indented into the wall, and her blood flowing from her many wounds. The wall was holding her in place, making sure that she didn't move. A small trickle of blood streamed its way out of her mouth and her eyes turned glassy as she stared unseeing into floor.

"Tsk. I was expecting her to be better. Pathetic. Unconscious after that small hit?" Hibari sighed, disappointed.

"SILVIA!" Chloe screamed and ran towards her. Hibari appeared before her, raising his tonfas. She skid to a stop and looked at Hibari in disbelief.

"Why are you blocking me? Get out of my way!" Chloe screeched, trying to move past him. He simply lifted his tonfas, glaring at her.

"Your turn. Please try to be more entertaining then that last one." Hibari replied, and started swinging at Chloe.

"Get away from me freak! Let me go see my sister!" Chloe shouted, dodging the swings. _"I have to get to her!"_

"Why do you have to get to her so desperately?" Hibari mocked, glaring at her, "She can't save you. She is going to be out cold for a couple of hours if she isn't dead right now."

"You don't understand! Something terrible will happen if I don't go see her NOW! Get out of the way! Do you want to die also?" Chloe looked to be on the edge of going hysteric. Her eyes kept flashing from Hibari to dodge his tonfas to Silvia, who was still hanging from the wall.

"What? I'm not going to die. She can't do anything. She's far too weak. I beat her quite easily. And now she will not be here to save you." Hibari smirked.

"She's gone…" Chloe whispered, her eyes wide and terrified, "She's gone…we're going to die." Hibari whipped around and sure enough, Silvia was gone.

* * *

Shouts were heard, penetrating the cloud that had drifted and covered my mind for many, many years. Who was that? Sounds like a girl screaming at a boy. Hmmm…how annoying. Maybe I should shut them up…for good. A smile wormed its way to my lips which quickly grew into a nasty, wicked grin.

How I loved to remember feel of bones cracking under the pressure of my hand. The spray of blood that covered my face always was deliciously warm. For the icing on the cake, I loved the screams of those when I slowly tortured them to death. Even to this day it brought wonderful chills that crawled down my body.

It has been a while since I was last out. She did a good job holding me down, but with this beating she endured, she can no longer hold me back. What a glorious feeling. HAHAHA! I can't wait. After this cloud that surrounds my brain is gone, I'll have free to control my body once again. The ability to be able to move on my own free will. To be able to destroy again. No one will be able to stop me.

I was born from her in her sorrow. I will protect her for that. Everyone else is a fake and they don't know how to treat her. They will pay! They will pay for what they did to her. They will learn the meaning of the word pain…extreme pain! Don't worry, Silvia. You just get some will deserved rest. You've been carrying the entire burden alone why you rejected me. I don't blame you but now I am taking matters into my own hands. Just release and let Aivlis take charge.

* * *

"Let us through!" Gokudera growled, throwing bombs directly at Bel.

"Shishishi, your puny bombs won't do anything." Bel sneered as he threw his knives to intercept the bombs.

"Ahahaha! Squalo, we need to get by. Why are you fighting us?" Yamamoto smiled as he crossed swords with him.

"VOOOIIIII! What makes you think that I'll let you by that easily, baseball freak!?" Squalo yelled out.

"I will do everything I have to protect my boss! Even if it costs me my life!" Levi announced, fighting Lambo with lightning.

"Pretty pitiful." Lambo replied, dodging the lightning and looking insanely bored.

"This is EXTREMELY annoying!" Ryohei bellowed, punching towards Lussuria.

"Oh dear! Don't be like that! You know I don't like to fight. It causes me to have the most dreadful bruises that mark my perfect face." Lussuria complained.

"Bel-sempei, I don't want to fight a girl that had Mukuro dwelling within her." Flan called out as he battled illusions with Chrome.

"Shishishi. Just shut up and do it anyway!" Bel sneered, annoyed. He dodged the bombs that Gokudera sent his way.

"What a pain!" Flan complained, and then focused on Chrome once more.

"Die. You piece of trash!" Xanxus snarled, locking and following Tsuna with his guns. Huge blasts of fire explode through the hall, ripping the structure of the building. The hallway was now circular and black instead of square and white.

"Please do not destroy the school that much…I know that this is a daily occurrence for the students but I don't want Hibari to kill me because of you!" Tsuna complained.

"Too bad trash. Stand still so I can hit you." He replied as he fired another shot. Tsuna sighed, dodged the gun blast and flew to where Xanxus was to fight him.

"Cheetah channel!" Ken growled, placing his fangs in place. He transformed and looked like a cheetah, "You're going to have to shoot me quickly to stop me." Colonnello shot four rapid bullets and Ken dodged them.

"Hmmm…faster than I thought." Colonnello murmured, and then smacked Ken away with his gun when he leapt towards him.

"How dare you try to hurt me! Don't ignore me! I am one of the seven arcobal- eeekkk!" Skull screamed as he scrambled out of the way of Lancia's Steel Serpent Ball, barely dodging it.

"Skull! Are you alright?" I-Pin questioned as she helped him to his feet.

"I was in the middle of talking to him! And he had the audacity to throw tha- look out!" Skull pulled I-Pin behind him and activated his Armored Muscle Body, stopping the ball.

"Pretty good." Lancia smiled, before yanking his ball and chain out of Skulls grasp.

"Hmmm? I'm against the mighty Reborn? How lucky!" Byakuran smiled "You're going to protect Luce since she can't fight right now because her baby is almost due." Reborn answered by firing several shots in his direction.

"Sorry Reborn. She's due any day now…I only came to school because I had a feeling something was going to happen. I did not want to miss it. I think it was the twins…but I sense something else." Luce apologized.

"It's fine." Reborn offered her a rare smile, "He's not that good."

"But protecting someone and fighting another is quite difficult." Byakuran appeared. Reborn's weapon changed into a ton hammer and he swiftly bashed it into Byakuran's stomach.

"Ha! Smooth." Byakuran coughed. Reborn just glared at him. Then everyone that was fighting froze. They felt such an evil aura and it was so unexpected that it stopped everyone in their tracks. Many looked at Reborn to see if it was him, but one look at his face told them it wasn't him. It was coming from the floor, underground. Verde's lab was underground, beneath them.

"Something is going to happen…" Luce whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! Sorry that it took so long to upload! I was stuck at one part and couldn't figure out how to make it work. So I took a couple days off, then came back to it and figured it out! :) Plus having school starting and all that HW is all like 'hey guess what? you have to finish completing me before you can work on your fanfiction! don't worry! I'll give you about five minutes before bedtime to let you work on it'...most annoying... I know that my stories seem weird and out of place...but I am trying to make it seem more KHR-like. Please review and tell me what you think about it. If you are confused at all, just PM me and I will explain it to the best of my ability. Thanks! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Where'd she go?" Hibari hissed.

"I-I don't know." Chloe responded constantly looking around, "She'll probable go after you or Fon because you guys are powerful."

We need to get you out of here." Fon looked at Chloe.

"Umm…I-"Chloe was cut off as an immensely heavy aura of evil weighed down on them.

"Sh-she's back…I've felt that before…we're all going to die today." Chloe whispered, "No one can control her…Wait…she will only fight one-on-one…Hibari…the way you were fighting…you are really good, correct?"

"He is." Fon replied. Hibari glared at Fon through slitted eyes.

"Or Fon, you could fight her too…Oh…I forgot about Verde." Chloe stated, catching a glimpse of him behind Fon.

"He can fend for himself." Fon replied, "But I can't fight."

"What? Why?" Chloe questioned exasperated.

"Orders from the top." He replied, "Verde's in it also. Only Hibari is to fight."

"That is so wrong." Chloe groaned, covering her face.

"Yes, yes it is." A voice floated in the air. Chloe stiffened, and then turned to the owner of the voice. Standing next to a surprised Fon was Silvia; feet shoulder length apart, leaning on her right leg, arms crossed, and a smirk on her face.

"S-Silvia!" Chloe exclaimed, startled.

"Why, hello there." She replied.

"…that aura we felt was you, was it not?" Fon questioned, a little stunned that somebody could sneak up behind him. Moreover, the heavy, menacing presence seemed to emanate from her, even though her face was totally calm.

"Hmm…I don't know. Is it?" her smile not matching her cold, calculating eyes.

"Yes…yes it is." He answered staring her straight in the face.

"Whatever. Herbivore, let's fight." And Hibari launched himself in Silvia's direction. She simply smiled and dodged his swinging tonfas. She step-sided and quickly retreated towards the shadows where she disappeared. Hibari ran after her, only to stop in confusion. She was gone again.

"What?" Hibari questioned.

"Over here." She stated, poking him in the back, her lost swords fastened on her back in there sheathes. He whipped around like a cat, catching the loose end of her shirt. The fabric tore a small hole before Silvia ripped the rest off.

"Tsk." And Hibari ran after her again.

"Look what you did to Silvia's shirt!" Silvia mock complained, dodging all his attempts to ram his tonfas into her skull. Chloe froze, _"Why was she referring to herself in third person?"_ she thought, eyebrows raised.

"Wait! Hibari!" Fon commanded. Hibari took another couple swings at her, and then stopped and looked at him, anger evident on his face.

"What?" He snapped irritable.

"Silvia, why do you refer to yourself in third person?" Fon questioned, ignoring the glare Hibari shot at him.

"Hmm? Because I am not Silvia. Sure I'm using her body, but that doesn't mean I am her. I was born from her panic. It was a long time ago when I was awaken. Ahahaha! It was beautiful! Being able to rip loose like that, all those pent up feelings being able to flow right out. Oh! It was gorgeous! Ahahaha! The feel of bones breaking under my hands, their warn blood flowing on my hand. My warm blood flowing freely from my wounds. Ahahaha! It was WONDERFUL! But then she woke up and forced me back. I have been in lock down for many years. But now she panicked again. She wanted to protect her dear sister again!" she sneered, laughing cruelly.

Chloe, Fon, and Hibari were shocked and confused, although Hibari didn't show it and Fon quickly covered it up.

"So you are, but aren't Silvia." Fon confirmed, looking at the still giggling girl.

"We are nothing alike! She is weak, pitiful low-life who refuses to use her strength to its full potential. She is a scared person who doesn't deserve her power! I deserve it! She wastes it! It annoys me sooo much! Weak mutt!" She growled.

"She is not weak or pitiful! How dare you! She is one of the bravest person I know! Everyone is scared of something! That's what makes us strong!" Chloe countered.

"Hold on Chloe. I'm guessing that you don't have the same name as Silvia, since you appear to not like her." Fon questioned.

"Hm. We think that you are smart. Yes, I have a different name…It's- Get Out Aivlis!" the said girl screamed, grabbing her head and falling to her knees.

"Oh disappear for a while more Silvia." Aivlis replied, standing up with that infuriating smirk back in place.

"My name is Aivlis."

"Aivlis? That name…I've heard it before." Fon frowned, trying to remember. Nothing came up. A clash of metal brought him from his musings. He sighed in exasperation when he saw Sil-no, Aivlis and Hibari fighting again with Aivlis' swords in hand.

Hibari swung his left tonfa towards her head and the right towards her stomach. She dodged the left tonfa and blocked his right tonfa with her left sword while slashing her right sword towards his middle. Sensing the danger, he back peddled quickly so the sword sliced thin air, then brought his knee up to knee her in the head as her swing took control, making her head his target. She turned her head slightly so her head would barely hit his knee and slide off.

She grunted as his knee contacted her head, and then reached out her left hand to swing at Hibari so he didn't jam his tonfas into her unprotected back. Hibari blocked the swing with his right tonfa, its momentum helping Aivlis gain her balance and struck with his left. She barely blocked before lifting her foot and kicking him in the stomach with enough kick to forcing him away. Their eyes were wider that normal and a huge sadist smile was plastered on each face.

She was able to fight again! This guy in front of her was probing to be a worthy challenge. Adrenaline was coursing through her, a feeling she loved to experience. But because she had forced herself awake after years of inactivity, she was becoming dizzy. Her mind wasn't functioning as well as it should and she had forced herself awake to take over the body when Silvia fell unconscious. She was feeling herself being pulled back into the space that she had emerged from. She had been shut up for many years. Her mind had been shut under lock and key, surrounded by confusing waves that constantly battered against her. She knew that she wasn't ready to take over the body yet, no matter how much she wanted to.

"_How annoying!"_ She growled in her mind, her face starting to show a frown.

"_How about we take turns controlling the body. That way we won't tire out as fast and each of us can experience the outside world." _A voice called from inside her. Aivlis' eyes widened, and then she ran from everyone's presence and disappeared in the shadow's, away from sight.

"Running away?" Hibari glared in the general direction of where she disappeared, searching for any sign of her.

"_How are you already this awake? I was sure that after your little outburst that you fell unconscious again."_ Aivlis silently growled.

"_I just woke up…would it be okay if I con have my body back for now? My body is insanely exhausted right now. It needs to rest right now. The side effects are usually for a long time…any longer will make the side effects stay forever. Please stop. You yourself said you use this body. Please don't harm it anymore-"_

_"Grrr... I see your point. I'll only withdraw for now because I am so dang tired. Plus I need this body to heal. Consider yourself luck that I don't ruin this body completely so that you would never be able to move again." _Aivlis snorted silently as she withdrew and allowed Silvia to take contorl. The evil aura also disappeared.

Silvia gasped as she immediately felt the pain that accompanied all her wounds. She stepped out of the shadows, dropped her swords, and fell to the ground.

"Owww! Grrr! This pain needs to disappear!" Silvia groaned as she withered on the ground.

"SIVLIA!" Chloe screamed as she quickly ran to her twin, "Hey! Are you all right?"

"Don't touch me!" she groaned, holding her wounds, "I am in so much PAIN!"

"Heal yourself." Verde replied, popping out of nowhere. Chloe and Silvia reacted with shock, jumping a little, with Silvia regretting it seconds later.

"I can't! It only works sometimes. I've been trying to get it to activate, but it will not listen to me." She moaned

"Ah! During your fight, I was analyzing all the data I had collected. I now know what your 'strength' really is."

Chloe and Silvia just looked at him, "_you were able to analyze and figure out something so complex in a few hours with all this fighting going on…This guy is unbelievable and a genies."_

"So what did you find out?" Fon questioned while Hibari looked away.

"They have flames, like us and their 'strength' comes from their flames." Verde smiled, pleased that he could find out what it was.

"Care to explain what you mean, Verde?" a new voice entered the room. Everyone except Hibari swiveled their head towards the new voice.

"Reborn! What are you doing here? How'd you get past the Varia?" Fon questioned, smiling.

"Well, you see. We felt this dreadfully powerful evil aura and so we came to check it out." Lussuria answered, popping out from behind Reborn. Then the small group noticed that the tenth generation Vongola, Varia, Byakuran, Lancia, Ken, Chikusa, and the rest of the Arcobaleno were behind them.

"I would also want to know what you have discovered." An older, crackling voice sounded out. Everyone stared in the direction of the voice had come from. The Gola Mosca parted down the middle and with a release of air, opened up.

* * *

**Please review! And i know that this chapter may be confusing, so if you are confused, please don't hesitate to PM me! Also, if you have any ideas of how things should work out, please tell me and I will see if I like it and if I can fit it into the story! Thanks! ;)**


End file.
